Wireless networks (e.g., IEEE 802.11 based networks) may be deployed in dense environments (e.g., mesh networks). The high-density deployments of such networks may result in overlap of basic service sets (BSSs). Simultaneous transmission from multiple access points (APs) and stations (STAs) in such deployments may cause heavy collisions, which may result in excessive management, traffic, and reduction of throughput. Techniques used to mitigate interference in such deployments may be inadequate.